Moonlit Dreams
by bch1993
Summary: Hermione goes back to the Marauders Era and Ginny follows soon after. They take the disguise of Puella and Abbigale Lupus, two orphans. A story of love, lives, truths and time
1. Beginning

**Hello Everyone! Time Travel won by a lot but I will do Lizzie's story eventually. This is my new Time Travel story. It's mostly DH compliant except for the epilouge and a few minor details. The main pairing isn't planned yet. Enjoy!!! Belinda**

Hermione Granger was just starting to wake the morning of the beginning her seventh year. She'd gone back to Hogwarts after Voldemort was defeated last year. The school had been repaired over the summer, and looked better than she'd ever seen it. She tucked her emergency bag into her shirt next to her time turner and left the room for breakfast. She knew what she wanted to do with her future, so she took as many classes as she could. She'd tired of war, and loved learning. She wanted to help others the same way her teachers had helped her. She would be a Transfiguration teacher. She also studied with Madame Pomfrey so she could learn healing spells. She took all of her regular classes, plus her apprenticeship to McGonagall, plus her homework, detailed as usual, plus the animagus training she did every evening plus her training with Madame Pomfrey. With all of that, McGonagall had allowed her another time turner. She nodded politely to the Head Boy as she ran through her common room. Really, why McGonagall appointed Malfoy as Head Boy anyone could only guess. She hurriedly ran to the infirmary. She was only a minute early when she arrived.

"Ah, there you are Hermione. Did you have a good weekend?" Hermione grinned.

"Yes thanks, Madame Pomfrey. What do you want me to work on today?" Madame Pomfrey grinned.

"You've been improving greatly, dear. How about you give Professor Snape his checkup?" Hermione gasped softly. No one but Harry, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey had been admitted to see him, and Harry only to give him his memories back. The three of them had gone back to get his body, so he'd be buried with honor, and they'd found him alive, but only just. She'd used dittany on his wound to close it up after carefully extracting as much venom as she could.

"Do you really mean it? Am I ready?" Madame Pomfrey nodded her head, amused.

"Go on, you silly girl. I believe in you, and you should believe in yourself." Hermione nodded and gathered the supplies she'd need for his checkup and daily medicine then set off for the private room that he'd been given. She entered slowly, cautiously heading towards his bed. He looked up and his eyes widened to extreme measures.

"Puellla." He whispered softly. "POPPY!!!" Madame Pomfrey ran in, took one glance at the two of them, and sighed.

"Severus Snape! Calm down this instant!" Hermione watched wide-eyed.

"Don't tell _me _to calm down! Tell me why she looks like... like..." They both noticed that she was still there at the same time. Hermione was, of course, confused.

"I'll tell you later, Severus. Miss. Granger, why don't you continue." Hermione continued and left swiftly, hovering outside afterward. She wouldn't have normally, but this situation was in now way normal!

"Poppy, she looked almost exactly the same as... oh dear Merlin!" Hermione could hear the distress in his voice.

"I know, Severus, I know. It surprised me when I first saw her after the summer also. Puella Lupus was a considerate girl. Miss. Granger has recieved a time turner this year from Minerva, do you understand?" Hermione was disturbed by the change of topic, but stayed still. She heard mutterings. "Good." She heard footsteps and slipped silently but quickly down the hall. She made it to her desk just in time for Madame Pomfrey not to be suspicious.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked timidly. The mediwitch's head turned towards Hermione. "Who's Puella? Professor Snape said the name when I came in, just before he called you. Who was she?" The older woman sighed.

"Puella was a friend of mine, she went to school with Severus and Harry's parents. She was often in the hospital wing because of one thing or another. She was transferred here in here seventh year because her whole family was killed, poor girl. She became Professor McGonagall's daughter, but kept her last name, as a momento to her family." Hermione sighed.

"She must have been a wonderful girl."

"Oh, she was. She had more boys after her than anyone else at the school at the time, including Sirius Black, who was known for being a player." Hermione frowned.

"Did she look like me? Only I'm not that pretty and Professor Snape said I looked sort of like her." Madame Pomfrey smiled.

"You are pretty, Miss. Granger, but yes she look like you, but with a few differences. Her hair was slightly longer, and was in gentle curls, she was a bit more curvy, a bit tanner than you are also and she had the prettiest amber eyes you ever did see. They were a mix between amber and honey brown, you see." Hermione nodded. "Oh, and she had a birth mark, not as if I know if you have one, my dear. It was a red mark that contrasted beautifully with her tan. It was shaped like a crescant moon and it was on her left...or was it right?" Madame Pomfrey murmured to herself for a bit.

"Left Poppy. She wrote with her right, don't you remember?" Hermione jumped and spun, staring wide-eyed at one person she never expected to see alive. He was also staring at her. "Puella?" He whispered softly, then fainted. Hermione whipped out her wand and performed a cushioning charm.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Pomfrey ran forward, lifting him onto a hospital bed.

"Diagnostic check?"

"Heart normal, breathing normal, a few minor wounds but nothing serious." Hermione said as she performed automatically. Pomfrey gave her a weird look but it passed quickly. They healed his wounds then Hermione woke him up. "Erenevate!" He opened his eyes slowly.

"I thought I was dreaming! You're back!" He pulled her to his chest roughly, hugging her tightly. Her eyes widened.

"Professor Lupin? Are you ok?" He pulled her away slowly and looked into her eyes. "Harry will be beyond ecstatic that you're alive Professor." He looked to Poppy, who shook her head sadly.

"Remus, that's Hermione."

"Hermione?" He asked, voice hoarse. Hermione nodded slowly. He let her go and she moved away slowly.

"Madame Pomfrey, I have to get ready for classes, may I be dismissed?"

"Of course, dear. Tell Mr. Potter that Remus is alive and that he can visit during lunch."

"Yes Ma'am." Before she left, Hermione saw something that stopped her in her tracks, before she stumbled out the door. Snape pulled Remus to his chest and they both broke into sobs.

**How was that for the first chapter? Who do you want her to end up with, Snape, Remus or Sirius? Belinda**


	2. Information and Animagus

**Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy!!! Belinda**

Harry and Ron were, of course, relieved and happy to hear that Professor Lupin was alive and couldn't wait to see him. Hermione, though glad of course, couldn't get what happened in the hospital wing out of her head. Everything buzzed around in her head for weeks, not knowing what to think of the developements. Once out of the hospital wing, Professor Lupin cornered her when she left the Great Hall after dinner.

"Miss. Granger, may I speak with you privately?" Hermione nodded and shooed the boys off. They waved to Lupin and left. She followed him to his room in the Hospital Wing silently.

"What did you need to talk to me about sir?" Lupin eyed her steadily. He sighed and looked away after a few minutes.

"I wish to apologize to you for my outburst a few weeks ago. Puella was a very dear friend of mine, as close as James and Sirius, closer than Peter, in school. I had thought that you were her as the two of you look similar." Hermione opened her mouth, then hesitated, glancing at him.

"Professor, what... what happened to her?" Lupin flinched. "I'm sorry. Forget I asked." Hermione mumbled.

"No, no it's fine. Ella meant a lot to me. She was a good friend. We had a lot in common. I saw her first. She had been hurt, and she only had enough strength to apparate to the station in Hogsmeade, then passed out. Luckily, The Marauders and I were there. We had just got off the train and she was there. She was a marvelous woman. I heard Poppy telling you about her. Poppy spent a bit of time with her, for one reason or another. It was mostly because of pranks we pulled, though we hardly ever surprised her. I swear, no one could surprise that girl." He shook himself out of the trance and glanced at her. "You remind me of her sometimes. Small things you do. But you wanted to know what happened to her. She left one night, leaving a note for each of us. We never did tell each other what she said. One thing was certain though. She said that she would see us all again and that she wished we had more time. We weren't the same afterwards. Peter drifted away, I was quieter, Sirius and James stopped playing pranks, not even an occasional one, Lily wasn't as enthusiastic in class, she meant a lot to all of us." Hermione sighed.

"You must miss her a lot." She said, not knowing what else _to _say. He sighed.

"Oh yes, every day. I'll miss her for the rest of my life." Hermione nodded.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Professor." He nodded.

"You should get going, the boys will need help with their homework, if I'm not mistaken." She rolled her eyes, grinning.

"True, 'night Professor."

"Good night Hermione." Hermione headed towards the Gryffindor Tower, thinking as she went. This Puella Lupus looked similar to her, had her birthmark, and was very similar in character to her. She remembered what Madame Pomfrey said to Professor Snape.

_"Miss. Granger has recieved a time turner from Minerva, do you understand?" _Could it be that she, Hermione Granger, would go back in time and become Puella Lupus? It was crazy! She'd have to leave behind Harry and Ron and Ginny! It couldn't be her, it simply wasn't possible to go back that far. If it was, Voldemort could've done that and killed either of Harry's parents before he was born! That might have made Neville the Chosen One, but Voldemort wouldn't care about details like that! Neville, no offense to him, might've been an easier target than Harry! It wasn't possible.

No matter how much she denied it, the thought kept creeping into her head for the next few weeks. Finally, to soothe her nerves, she put things into her emergency bag on her neck just in case she did go back. She didn't tell them why, but Harry and Ron knew something was up. They let her be, knowing she'd tell them if they needed to know. Finally, Hermione had gathered everything but two items. The last two would be the hardest to get. She kept on with her studies, but her mind was forming a plan to get the Marauders Map and Harry Potter's invisibility cloak. She couldn't ask for them, because she knew he'd want to know why. She got her chance one night when Remus called the boys down to his office. She snuck into his room while they were gone and grabbed the two, leaving a note saying she needed them. When the boys got back, they saw the note, but didn't question her, for which she was thankful. How would she explain that she had a feeling that any day now she could be yanked back into the past to when Harry's parents were in school? She'd sound crazy. With that off her mind, she continued excelling in her classes. Finally, the day before the first Hogsmeade trip, she achieved her animagus form.

"Ok, Hermione. The way you've been working, you should be able to acheive your animagus form today. You won't be able to choose your form, so we'll be surprised. Are you ready?" Professor McGonagall asked. Hermione nodded, determined.

"What do you think I'll be, Professor?" McGonagall looked amused.

"No one can know that dear, your animagus form is who you are, underneath everything. Dogs show loyalty, Cats show detachment, Lions show strength and courage, stags show pride, swans show grace, owls show intellegence, it all depends on you major traits, and what shines through." Hermione looked thoughtful. Then she nodded eagerly.

"I'm ready, I want to see what I am." McGonagall laughed.

"You are a combination of several things, Hermione, but let's see what shines through." Hermione nodded again and began to concentrate. She pictured her body changing, into what she didn't know, but saw her body transforming. She felt nothing but when she opened her eyes, WOW! The colors, the sounds, the smells were all enhanced. She cocked her head as she heard a sound and turrned to find McGonagall staring down at her. She didn't know what she was, but she was big, she had four legs, and she was about the height of McGonagalls waist. She saw a flash of light and then heard the voice of her teacher. "Change back, Hermione." She nodded her head and concentrated on her human form. She changed back quickly, no hesistation. "Very good, Hermione! Wonderful! It takes some people ages to transform that gracefully!" Hermione nodded.

"What am I?" she asked curiously. McGonagall smiled.

"You have chosen the correct career path, Hermione. Your loyalty and your teaching ability exceed all else. You're a wolf." Hermione thought this over. Then she smiled. "Look at your eyes Hermione." Hermione looked in the mirror McGonagall had conjured and gasped. Her eyes, once chocolate brown, had lightened to a honey color and held amber flecks inside them. They were the eyes the Madame Pomfrey had discribed Puella Lupus having. Hermione transformed again quickly and looked into the mirror. Her fur was a slightly darker color than her hair, and her eyes were exactly the same. Her body was sleek and powerful. She ran around the classroom easily, then changed back. She easily movied in and out of her forms, sliding from one to the next as if she belonged in both. She hugged a surprised McGonagall.

"Thank you Professor!" McGonagall chuckled.

"Of course dear. Let's have a cup of tea, then you can go. You have the day off tomorrow for the Hogsmeade weekend after all."

**Hogsmeade weekend and Hermione goes back next chapter! Hope you liked! Belinda**


	3. Hogsmeade and Meetings

**Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Now, Hogsmeade weekend and the beginning of Hermione's journey into the past.**

Hermione entered the bookstore eagerly. Harry and Ron were with their dates and she was where she wanted to be. She browsed for a bit before picking out a few books and paying for them. Then she sat and read others. She went to the Three Broomsticks for lunch, then headed back to the bookstore. When it was time to go, she headed towards the path back to Hogwarts, only to find it blocked by two figures. She was the last one left in Hogsmeade as she had lost track of time in the store. She stopped, recognizing the figure on the left

"Hello." She called. "You're in my way, I need to get back to Hogwarts." The figures laughed.

"Are you scared Granger?" Hermione glared at them.

"Get out of my way Parkinson!" Hermione growled. Pansy Parkinson threw off her hood, and so did the girl next to her, Millicent Bulstrode.

"Don't order us around Granger! You're nothing but a lowly mudblood. Voldemort may have been defeated, the half-blood fool, but he almost took Potter down with him. You can't escape the dark forever, Granger." Hermione had been concentrating on the two of them and didn't notice the person behind her. She was stunned, then kicked brutally. The light was fading, but she felt a crack of several ribs breaking and another as her time turner broke. She disappeared, leaving three shocked people behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione felt a spinning and a squeezing, as if she was apparating and using her time turner at the same time. It went on like that for a long time. Then it stopped. She staggered forward, recognizing Hogwarts station quickly. She knew what had happened and felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She quickly made the changes that Madame Pomfrey had told her about, then waved her wand. Words appeared in mid-air.

_Hermione Jean Granger  
Born: September 19, 1979  
Status: Muggleborn  
Current Date: September 1, 1977_

She quickly changed her information so that it would fool anyone, including Merlin himself. Not many knew how to do this, but Hermione wasn't the smartest witch of her age for nothing. It now read:

_Puella Tura Lupus  
Born: September 19, 1959  
Status: Halfblood  
Current Date: September 1, 1977_

She made the words disappear then sank down onto the bench. She heard the train pull up but didn't look around. She sat for minutes hearing talking and laughter. She felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly pounced, drawing her wand and placing it at the person's throat. She didn't recognize him, but one glance around told her who this was. James Potter, Peter Pettegrew and Remus Lupin stood not to far away, first shocked, then laughing halariously. She pretended not to know them and turned to her captive. He tried to joke.

"Hello, pretty lady. If you wanted a go, you could've asked." She snarled at him, then grinned savagely. She had to keep up the act of not knowing who he was and just coming from a Death Eater attack that killed her parents. His eyes widened.

"Don't you know not to joke around when you're captured, with a wand at your throat?" She asked. She raised an eyebrow as he nodded. "What's your name, boy?"

"Sirius Black." he told her, his voice not as strong. She snarled.

"Black!" she hissed, keeping up the act. His eyes widened as she pushed her wand harder into his throat. He whimpered.

"GUYS! A little help?" She raised an eyebrow at him. She ignored the others and grabbed his arm. She stood, pulling him up with her. She pulled up his sleeve to reveal a bare left arm, just as she knew she would find. She nodded, removed her wand from his throat, but kept it ready, and pulled his sleeve down.

"Er...Miss?" She turned to find Remus Lupin a few steps closer than the other two. She narrowed her eyes. She inspected him, then raised an eyebrow. "As you can see, Sirius isn't a Death Eater. He's not like his family, who you've obviously heard of." She nodded stiffly, then froze Sirius and moved forward until she was right next to him. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm Remus Lupin, this is Peter Pettegrew and James Potter." She visibly relaxed at the name Potter, continueing her act. She leaned forward until her mouth was by Remus' ear.

"Do your friends know what you are, Remus Lupin?" She whispered. He stumbled back, looking pale and wide-eyed. She smirked, then beckoned James forward. "Potter!" He jumped, moving forward slightly. "Can you vouch for the rest of these boys, especially Black?" He nodded shakily. She grinned, unfroze Sirius and then sank back onto the bench once more, her injuries catching up to her.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked. She looked up, and smiled gently.

"Not really." He felt his sleeve, and pulled his hand away to show the others that it was soaked in blood. They stared at her wide-eyed. "As you can see, I'm not at my best at the moment. We were attacked."

"We?" James asked. I flinced and they jumped.

"We." I confirmed. "I need to speak with Professor Albus Dumbledore. Can you take me to him?" They nodded and lifted her up. She stumbled slightly, falling. Remus and Sirius grabbed her arms and supported her. They made it just in time to catch the last carriage. As they went along, they questioned her.

"What happened to you?" Sirius asked.

"Who's 'we'?" James asked.

"Who are you?" Remus asked, speaking for the first time since she'd revealed that she knew what he was.

"My name is Puella Lupus. My parents loved to study, they passed that onto me, so when I was born they named me in Latin."

"Girl Wolf." Remus whispered. She raised an eyebrow at him, impressed. She nodded.

"Yes, girl wolf. My parents are...were obsessed with wolves. It makes sense since our last name means wolf in Latin. Also, wolves are family creatures, as loyal as dogs, to one another at least. They're teachers. They taught Indians how to survive. It's why my parents loved them so." They were all staring at her. She shrugged. "Like I said, my parents were obsessed. I like them too. Anyway, it's who I am. We had pet wolves where I lived, we raised abandoned ones from pups and they grew. We had a whole pack. They fought for us, when the time came. Right before I turned twelve, I recieved my letter. My parents hadn't told me about the Wizarding World before that. My dad was a pureblood, my mum a muggle. I couldn't go to Hogwarts because if I did, our pack wouldn't see me enough and they wouldn't know it was me. They'd attack me when I came home for holidays, so dad homeschooled me. Early this morning, we were attacked."

"Death Eaters." James whispered. I nodded sadly.

"The wolves fought for us, but in the end, my parents and my little brother were killed. My little sister got away with a younger member of the pack into the woods, she knows those woods as well as anybody can, and I apparated away when I saw that she was safe. The wolf is my sister's and my protector, Ara. She takes care of us. If I'd gone after them, they would've died, because they would've tracked me to them. I'm still worried about them tracking me, that's why I came here." She made tears appear in her eyes. The boys shifted uncomfortably and she laughed lightly. "I should've expected that you boys couldn't stand to see a girl cry." She joked. They laughed lightly. She shifted and felt a searing pain in her chest. "Ow!" They jumped.

"We should really get you to Madame Pomfrey. She's been Hogwart's mediwitch for a long time, she's great!" Hermione shook her head.

"Dumbledore first, then Madame Pomfrey. I'm fine for now." They nodded, looking skeptical. She sighed, raised her wand and performed a few nonverbal spells. Instantly, she stopped bleeding, the blood disappeared from Sirius' and her robes, her cuts were healed and her ribs were bound. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're really advanced." Remus commented. Hermione shrugged.

"I didn't know about the Wizarding World until I was almost twelve, I didn't want to be behind if ever I left home and came here so I studied everything."

"You recognized my name." Sirius commented. Her gaze hardened.

"Do you know a Bellatrix Black?" He looked away, nodding.

"My cousin." She snarled.

"Your cousin tortured and killed my little brother." She said, voice low. He flinched. Her voice returned to normal as she continued. "Not that I blame _you _for that, of course."

"You're one scary bird, do you know that?" Peter whispered. She looked to him for the first time, hiding her hate. She raised an eyebrow at him and he sank back into his seat.

"Yes." She said, amused. "I know." Her eyes widened as she realized that she was getting too close, too soon. She sighed and looked out of the window. Not too long after, the carriage pulled to a halt. Hermione got out carefully. It was easier to move, but she didn't want to push it. She straightened her robes and swept forward gracefully. "See you boys later." She called over her shoulder. They stared after her, then hurried to catch up. As she reached the main doors, a boy stepped out in front of her. She raised an eyebrow at him, noting mentally that she was doing that way too often. "Yes?"

"Severus Snape. You're new right?" She nodded.

"Puella Lupus. Yes, I'm hoping to transfer here this year." He nodded.

"You might want to watch out for those four, they're bullies." He told her, pointing towards the Marauders. She looked over her shoulder at them.

"Oh really? Interesting." He nodded, moving out of her way. His black eyes hardened as the Marauders approached. She wordlessly put a sheild around him, then turned towards the four boys. They approached cockily and turned towards Snape.

"What are you doing Snivellus? Trying to grease up the new girl?" Sirius taunted. He shot a spell at Snape, looking surprised as it bounced off. All five turned to the only other one there, Hermione. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the boys. They sulkily marched into the hall. Snape turned to Hermione once they were out of sight.

"What'd you do that for? I can take care of myself." He demanded.

"I know, Severus. Frankly, I don't like bullies, and if I'm around I'll stop them no matter who it is being picked on." He stood, speachless. "You might want to go into the Great Hall before the first years get here." He glared but left. She waited until the first years came and went, waiting until all of them were sorted before entering.

"Welcome to a new school year..." Her entrance cut Dumbledore off and everyone turned to stare at her as she walked up to the teacher's table. She bowed her head to him once she was in front of him. He stepped around the table and bowed his head back.

"My name is Puella Lupus. Are you Professor Albus Dumbledore?" The whole hall was quiet as they listened.

"I am." he said, staring at her.

"Might we talk in private, Professor." He nodded, gestured to McGonagall, and led her away. The hall burst into noise as the two left, only to be silenced moments later by Professor McGonagall. They were silent until they reached his office and sat.

"Lemon drop?" She shook her head. "Continue, Miss. Lupus." She told him her story, then sat back to wait. "That is very interesting Miss. Granger, very interesting. What have you told the people you've met so far?" She told him about her conversation with the Marauders, explaining everything. Then, she had a thought.

"Professor Dumbledore, might I make a suggestion?" He nodded. "As I said, I told them that I had a little sister that escaped. Might I adopt a small magical girl, of maybe nine or ten, and implant memories of her being my sister?" He thought about it for awhile.

"Interesting question, Miss. Granger. I don't believe that would be possible. To take away every memory someone has and replace them is a tragic thing." Hermione argued back.

"Professor, the little girl that I'd adopt would have no family, she would be an orphan. I believe that if she'd spent her life there, she wouldn't _want_ to remember it. It's the same as Mr. Riddle. It is a muggle theory, but the same can be said for the magical world, that no one is born evil, evil is made. If Tom Riddle would've had a proper home, a proper family, then I doubt he'd have turned out this way." Dumbledore was silent.

"You wouldn't be able to adopt her but you said that Professor McGonagall adopts you? I'll talk this all over with her and see how she takes it. I'll give her your cover story, of course." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Before we do that sir, I have a question." He motioned for her to go on. "Professor, do you think the future can be changed?" He looked at her curiously. "Well, in third year, when Harry and I saved Sirius, we caused things to happen that wouldn't have happened if we hadn't gone back but that we had experienced already. Does that mean that if you go back in time, you can't change the future?" He thought it over.

"That's a very interesting question also. I believe that it is our choices that effect what will happen, more than what has already happened. For instance, if you'd let Mr. Potter be seen, certain events would've changed. Here, let me show you." He pulled three pens from the drawer and laid them an inch apart. He pointed to the first. "This is the time line you have experienced." He pointed to the middle pen. "This is the time line that Professors Lupin and Snape experienced." He pointed to the third. "If you make a different choice than you did in the second pen, you will switch automatically into the third pen. Do you understand?" She nodded. He smiled gently. "Now, I believe we need to get back to dinner and sort you." She nodded and followed him out.

**Sorting's next! What do you think? Belinda**


	4. Introduction to Hogwarts

**Hello Everyone! I hope your enjoying the story! Here comes Hermione sorting! By the way, this story is going to be in third person POV, but I'm going to show some peoples thoughts every once in awhile instead of focusing completely on Hermione. Belinda**

James, Remus and Sirius burst into whispers as soon as Dumbledore and Puella left the hall. Peter sat beside Remus, silent as usual.

"What do you think of her?" Remus asked them. Sirius grinned.

"She's hot." He commented. Remus rolled his eyes. "C'mon Remus, you know I'm right."

"Yes, you're right. She's very pretty." Remus admitted. "Happy Pads?" Sirius nodded, chuckling.

"Intelligent too. Very quick with her wand." James threw in. Remus nodded slowly.

"Yes, she moves like she's been trained for war." Remus muttered.

"We all know a war is coming. People have been dieing since our second year. Maybe her dad and mum wanted her prepared." James commented. Sirius nodded. McGonagall quieted the hall down after a bit.

"As you can see, we have a visitor. I will expect everyone to be on their best behaviour! You may talk **quietly **among yourselves until Professor Dumbledore returns. The moment he enters the room, I expect absolute silence!" She announced. Everyone nodded and continued talking about their 'visitor'.

"Prongs!" Sirius whispered. James turned from staring at Lily Evans to looking at Sirius. "Let's welcome Puella." James shook his head.

"I'm HB this year, Pads. No more pranks." Sirius and Remus' jaws dropped. Remus put a hand against James' forehead.

"No fever. I think he's cracked, Pads." Remus commented, still stunned.

"I'm serious guys."

"Is this about Evans?" Sirius asked.

"Partly, but it's more than that. It's Evans and Puella and this war and everything else. People are dieing and sometimes our pranks hurt people. Madame Pomfrey needs to worry more about people that really need her help. Puella lost most of her family, Evans is muggle born, who knows how many Slytherins are Death Eaters, who knows what's next." Remus shook his head.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm with Sirius on this one mate. I agree that we should calm down a bit, but harmless things that make _everyone _laugh won't hurt. Besides, what's the harm in welcoming Puella with some glittery letters?" James sighed.

"Fine, but we are calming down. We can't do much anymore anyway without the map." They all sighed. The map they'd created in fifth year had been lost. They'd searched the hallways for weeks without luck. Remus had even tried summoning it, but nothing worked. Sirius and Remus nodded. They waited until Sirius and Remus could hear Puella and Dumbledore, then pointed their wands in the sky. They finished just before the two walked into the room. Each table had words above it, in the House's colors. Slytherin had **Welcome to**, Ravenclaw had **Hogwarts Puella**, Hufflepuff had **From**, and Gryffindor had the words **The Marauders!**. The beaming smile that Puella sent them was worth it, though Remus frowned in thought. The students and teachers clapped as slowly the glittering words faded, leaving behind the glitters that now floated down t land on each students plate. The glitters then transformed into a Custard Cream so that each person in the hall had one.

"Well done, boys! Impressive! 5 points each to Gryffindor for the four of you." Dumbledore announced. The Marauders stood and bowed. Remus and Sirius heard a small snort come from Puella. "Now, onto business. I would like to introduce you all to this charming young lady. This is Puella Lupus. The last name is similar to our own Mr. Remus Lu_pin. _Ms. Lupus has been home schooled all of her life, but recent circumstances have demanded she come to Hogwarts for her final year. Please welcome her and show her around. Introduce yourselves and meet Ms. Lupus. Now, since we've already sorted the first years, we'll sort Ms. Lupus, then we can eat. Madame, if you please." Dumbledore enlarged the stool and she sat gracefully, looking out at the hall as he placed the hat on her head. It fit, not falling down around her eyes as it had as a first year.

_Welcome to 1977, Ms. Granger. I hope you find your stay...enjoyable._

**_I'm sure I will. Could you please explain to me what you see._**

_I'm sure you know that in 1991 there was two choices of where to put you. That isn't the case now. You would do well in all except Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw would do well with your talent as with Gryffindor and your bravery. You could even do with Slytherin, as your act will need many lies and much cunning._

**_Do I have a choice?_**

_Of course, it is our choices that decide who we are. Think well about your choices Ms. Granger. Each will hurt and help you in different ways._ Hermione thought about it. She knew that people were getting worried. She closed her eyes, blocking them out.

**_Gryffindor. I can only trust one person in Slytherin, none in Ravenclaw. I can trust Sirius, Remus, James and Lily at the very least._**

_If you're sure._

_**I am.**_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called. The Gryffindor table applauded as she stood and slid over to their table. Before she could sit with the boys, a red haired girl stood in front of her and held out her hand.

"Hello Puella! My name's Lily Evans and I'm Head Girl at Hogwarts. The Head Girl is..." Hermione stopped her.

"I know. I've read Hogwarts: A History before, wishing I could go here, but I didn't want it to happen like this." Hermione let tears creep in. Lily looked shocked.

"Oh Puella! What happened?" Lily questioned. Hermione spun and put her wand at a man's throat as he came up behind her. He froze.

"You've _got_ to stop trying to hex me, love." Sirius grinned at her as she grinned back, putting her wand away. Hermione saw the others behind him, trying to hold back laughs.

"Don't sneak up on me. Next time, I might just damage something on accident." His eyes widened, then he burst into laughter, accompanied by the other three. Lily looked shocked. "Sorry about that Lily, these four are the ones that helped me from the station to Hogwarts. Anyway, you were asking what happened? Death Eaters happened. Maybe we should sit, my legs are starting to hurt." They all hurried to sit, everyone gathering around her. "Have you heard of Death Eaters?"

"Who hasn't?" Lily questioned. I nodded.

"Well, I'm half blood. My dad was a pure blood, my mum a muggle. I didn't know anything about magic until I got a letter from Hogwarts. For reasons I'll explain later, I couldn't go to Hogwarts, so I was home schooled. Well, because I was trained by my dad, we got farther than Hogwarts students are. I'm way advanced. I'm not advanced enough though. I was powerful and You-know-who wanted me. He told my parents to give me to him, but they wouldn't so he killed them in front of my brother, my sister and me. My sister got the chance and ran into the woods nearby. They didn't care about her except for something to hurt me with, and they had my brother for that, so they let her go. We shared a protector, the two of us. Our protector went with her." Lily gasped. She knew what a Protector was.

"Oh my! Having a protector is really really rare! You are so lucky!" I grinned.

"Of course they're rare! What do you expect, people to meet every single animal in the world to try to find their legendary Protector? Even if you knew what kind of animal, it's almost impossible to find. It's even more rare for two people to share a protector unless they're blood siblings."

"Blood Siblings?" James asked. It was Lily who answered as the others let my information sink in.

"Blood siblings are like soul mates, except it's for people who are extremely alike. Sort of like you and Black. There's no way for blood siblings to have a romantic relationship. One person can communicate with their blood sibling or their protector through thought. Also, you know if you're blood sibling is killed, you feel it. One person can only have two blood siblings in their whole life." James nodded his understanding. Hermione nodded to herself.

"Right, so my sister is one of my blood siblings. It's interesting, but I'll continue. Anyway, so my sister ran into the woods. If the Death Eaters would've known that she was my blood sibling, they probably would've caught her, but they didn't. They let her go and turned to me. They told me that unless I joined You-know-who, my brother would be killed. I would've done anything to save him, of course, but my mum and dad expected that Voldemort would come for me. They made all three of us swear that no matter what happened, no matter what the situation, we couldn't join Voldemort. The Death Eaters didn't know about that, of course. They still think they have a chance of getting me. So, a female Death Eater tore off her mask, showing me who she was, taunted me, then started torturing my little brother. He was only eight, but he didn't scream no matter how much she hurt him. He was very strong. She stopped torturing him and both of us knew she was going to kill him. He found the strength to face me, smiled, and mouthed 'I love you big sis' before she killed him." There were tears in her eyes as she imagined the scene she was describing to them.

"So what's going to happen to you now, do you have somewhere to go?" James asked. Lily looked surprised at his compassion. Hermione smiled.

"Professor Dumbledore's going to find a teacher to adopt me and my sister. I made my sister promise that if this happened she'd get to Hogwarts. I just have to hope she survived, and wait for her to show up." They nodded, doubtfully. Hermione knew that they didn't think her imaginary sister had survived, but didn't want to say so. "She's all I have left." Sirius shook his head.

"Nope, you have us now. Welcome to the family Ella." He announced. The other two nodded eagerly, Peter following a second later, less eagerly. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks guys." Lily spoke up now.

"Don't think these clowns are all you have, Puella. I'm here too." Hermione glanced to Sirius and back.

"I know you are. And as Sirius pointed out so subtly, Puella is a mouthful, you all can call me Ella." Lily grinned as Sirius gaped. "I'll see you later, I've gotta get to the hospital wing for some medical help." Lily gasped.

"You're hurt?" Sirius laughed. Lily glared at him.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! I didn't touch her. I was laughing because when we found her she was bleeding badly and her ribs were broke and she still got the best of me! She healed herself a bit in the carriage so much that no one's noticed that she was hurt at all!" Lily gaped.

"You're really advanced!" Lily exclaimed.

"I've already said that." Hermione grumbled. Lily shot her a hurt look. Hermione sighed. "Sorry Lils, I'm getting a bit cranky. I was woke up at six in the morning to a Death Eater attack, my parents and my little brother was killed, my sister's missing, and I'm injured. I'd just gotten to the station five minutes before the train, where I tried to rest but was interrupted by those four. This has easily been the most exhausting day of my life."

"Oh Ella, I'm sorry. I would've collasped hours ago if I were you."

"You're lucky you're not me. I've been well trained to battle, to have good stanima and to survive. Now, I need someone to take me to the Hospital Wing, then I'll leave you to your dinner." Hermione stood. Remus followed.

"That's ok, Ella. I'm done anyway. I'll meet you guys in the common room." Hermione smiled at him. They walked in a peaceful silence to the Hospital Wing where Hermione saw a younger Madame Pomfrey stocking her medicine cabinet. "Madame Pomfrey!" Remus called.

"Oh Remus! Hello dear! How was your summer?" Hermione closed her eyes as the familiar voice overwhelmed her. Remus took her contentment for pain and quickly explained her story to Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey quickly fixed up her wounds, though they were still sore. She muttered while she worked, and Hermione listened in.

"My, my! What kind of civilized people go after innocent people? These Death Eaters are more trouble than this world needs!" _You have no idea._ Hermione thought. "There you are, dear! All done, just be careful the next few days! Off you go dears! See you in a few days, Remus!" She called, hurrying away. Hermione guessed that her protective nature had come from years of war. Remus led her to the common room, and said goodbye. She quickly fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow would be interesting.

**How was that? I hoped you liked. Belinda**


	5. Name Ideas

**Ok, sorry for this, but does anyone have any ideas for Hermione's little sisters name? Both before she had her memory erased and after! Thanks, Belinda**


	6. Remus, Sirius or Severus

**Hello! I'm really sorry but this isn't a new chapter yet. I just wanted to know who you guys think she should end up with! So tell me, **

**Remus, Sirius or Severus!**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I decide. Thanks! Belinda**


	7. Chapter 5: Sister

**Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Here's the poll results so far:**

**Remus:3  
Severus: 1  
Sirius: 2**

**As you can see, Remus is winning, but I haven't made my mind up yet so let me know what you think! Belinda**

Hermione entered the Great Hall to find Remus and Lily sitting a little away from each other. She sat down next to Remus and began to eat.

"So, where's James, Sirius and Peter?" Remus jumped and looked over to her.

"Sorry, I was thinking. What'd you say?"

"I asked where James, Sirius and Peter are." He rolled his eyes.

"Still asleep. You can't wake them up until ten minutes to the time the bell rings. It's exhausting having to run to class just because they won't get up." Hermione grinned and raised her wand.

"Up and at'em boys! Time for class! Remus is already downstairs as am I. Get up cause we're not coming to get you. Expecto Mesigi Patronum!" Her little otter zoomed out of her wand, gave her a playful salute and rolled and spun out of the hall.

"What was that?" Remus asked, amazed. Hermione grinned.

"A message pratronus. My cuddly otter is going to deliver that message to the boys, including wake them up. If they don't listen, the message gets steadily louder." He laughed. His laugh sounded to her like wind blowing through trees in the middle of a forest. She chuckled along with him. Five minutes later, James, Sirius and Peter stormed into the hall and marched straight over to her. She grinned to Remus and turned to face them.

"Good morning boys! Nice sleep?" Remus burst into laughter and she quickly joined him. The other three couldn't help it and quickly joined them. Everyone else were too shocked to see the Marauders up this early to do anything. The day passed quietly until dinner time when Dumbledore burst into the hall.

"Miss. Lupus?" Hermione raised her head and looked to the Headmaster. His eyes twinkled. "A girl of sixteen was found with a wolf. She told me to tell you 'Golden Trio'. Anyone you know, my dear?" Hermione gasped and ran towards his office, following the act. Dumbledore followed behind, chuckling as the Marauders sat in silence.

"Golden Trio?" Sirius asked, confused. Everyone else shrugged.

Meanwhile, Hermione was entering Dumbledore's office to find Ginny Weasley with a suitcase in hand, waiting for her. Hermione gasped and they hugged tightly.

"How'd you get here?" Hermione asked. Ginny blushed.

"Harry and Ron were worried, even after Professors McGonagall, Lupin and Snape told us you were ok. They wanted to come but from what Professor Lupin told us you used as your cover story, they wouldn't work. They argued with me for hours before letting me break a time turner we managed to get a hold of. I packed everything I needed and broke the time turner. We didn't even know if I'd go back the right number of years so it was really risky, but it worked. I actually did bring a wolf, one from a muggle zoo that was really tame. I used a taming charm on it so that it obeyed me and my Blood Siblings. I haven't named her yet though."

"Ginny Weasley, you're a miracle worker!" They laughed together. "Let's fix this." Hermione waved her wand and words appeared.

_Ginerva Molly Weasley  
Born: August 11, 1981  
tus: Pureblood  
Current Date: September 2, 1977_

She thought for a moment before waving her wand as she had done before.

_Abbigale Virginia Lupus  
__Born: August 11, __1961  
__Status: Halfblood  
Current Date: September 2, 1977_

She looked to Ginny for confirmation and was glad to see her smiling. Then, Hermione showed her every memory of what she'd done in the past. Ginny grinned in approval. Hermione used her wand to change Ginny's hair to a sandy light brown. Hermione shrunk the luggage Ginny had brought and put it in her pocket before changing Ginny's clothes to ragged, dirt-stained, ones. She observed the work, then conjured a mirror to let Ginny do the same. Ginny grinned widely. Just then, Dumbledore entered. Hermione met his eyes, replaying the last few minutes, then looked away.

"Ah Miss. Lupus, I presume this is the little sister you speak so much about?" Ginny giggled, looking up at Hermione and Hermione smiled.

"Yes sir, she is." He smiled.

"Good, good. Now there is a simple matter of the wolf. It was found with Miss. Lupus and wouldn't let us get near her, so we had to stun it. Do you know anything about this." Ginny gasped

"You didn't hurt her, did you sir?" She asked, worriedly.

"I see that you do know something, no, she wasn't hurt."

"Calm down." Hermione whispered. Ginny automatically relaxed. "The wolf is our Protector. My sister and I our Blood Siblings." Dumbledore gasped softly, loud enough for only Hermione to hear. "Ara is very protective of the two of us, but she went with Abby when she escaped. We are worried for her."

"I understand completely, Miss. Lupus. I will arrange for the wolf, Ara was her name? Yes, I will arrange for Ara to be given back to you."

"Thank you professor!" The two girls chorused. Professor Dumbldore smiled into his beard and ushered the girls out.

"I've spoken with Professor McGonagall and she will be your guardian until you turn seventeen."

"Thank you, Professor. I really appreciate this." Hermione told him.

"No trouble at all, dear." They entered the hall and everyone fell silent as the saw the pretty girl with Hermione and Professor Dumbledore. "Good Morning! As all of you know, last night Miss. Lupus here joined our school because of an attack on her family. Luckily, Miss. Lupus' sister, Abbigale, made it away from the house along with their pet, a wild wolf named Ara." Several students began to murmur. "Abbigale will attend sixth year classes. Professor McGonagall has agreed to accept guardianship until Miss. Lupus is seventeen, which is in seventeen days time, and able to support her younger sister. Now, to sort Miss. Lupus." The sorting hat appeared in his hand, Fawkes the pheonix on his shoulder, in a flash of fire. Ginny stepped forward confidently and sat on the enlarged stool, which had also appeared. It took a little time, less than Hermione but longer than usual before the hat placed her in Gryffindor.

Hermione grabbed her Ginny's hand and hurried over to where the Marauders were still sitting. Hermione grinned at them and sat down. next to Remus, Ginny sitting between Hermione and Sirius.

"Hey guys! This is my sister Abby. Told you she'd come." They stuck their tounges out at the boys at the same time. Everyone laughed. The girls made their plates and began to eat.

Hermione watched Ginny, who was in a discussion with James and Sirius about food while eating at the same time. Remus' cough brought her head back around.

"How did you know it was Abby earlier?" She must have looked confused because he explained. "When Dumbledore said that she said 'Golden Trio'." Hermione grinned.

"It's what my brother, my sister and I called ourselves. We were so close that my mum and dad called us a trio. We wanted to make it more exciting so we added the Golden part. I guess we're the Golden duo now, though." Remus winced.

"Sorry." Hermione waved it off. "She seems to get along with James and Sirius." He observed.

"I doubt anyone wouldn't, they're more kids than teenagers and kids are easy to like." He laughed, an emotion in his eyes that looked like..._was that relief?_ She shook off the thought and turned to her sister. "Abby, did these boys introduce themselves?" Ginny grinned sheepishly, copied by James and Sirius. "I didn't think so. The fools that you're talking to are Sirius Black, James Potter, and over there behind James is Peter Pettegrew. This over here by me is Remus Lupin." Ginny pretend to be concentrating hard.

"Ella? Is Remus the boy from the story of the she-wolf?"

"No. The Remus in that story died, remember?" Hermione said, grinning as Remus chuckled and the others looked confused.

"Oh, yeah. Does that mean that Remus is going to die?" Hermione chuckled.

"No, dear one. This Remus doesn't have a twin, I don't think." Hermione raised an eyebrow at Remus who shook his head, grinning. Ginny yawned and Hermione grinned lightly.

"Looks like someone's tired." Hermione stated teasingly. Ginny shook her head.

"Am not!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not, infinity times two! So there." Ginny stuck her tounge out as the boys burst into laughter. Hermione chuckled.

"Abbigale Lupus!" Ginny bowed her head, knowing the tone that said not to argue anymore or you get hexed.

"Sorry Ella." Hermione softened.

"It's ok. You have to be exhausted though, you've traveled for more than thirty hours with just Ara. C'mon." Hermione got up and Ginny followed. Remus also got up.

"I'll come too, I'm finished anyway." Hermione smiled at him and the three left the hall, not noticing the three pairs of eyes following them.

**How's that? Belinda**


	8. Chapter 6: Ara Initiation

**Hello Everyone! I hope your enjoying the story! Sorry this is so short but I wanted to get it up before I get hounds of people on my doorstep with torches. I don't think my parents would like that much. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for awhile, but I've been working on some more story ideas (does anyone else ever have a problem with needing more documents than we're allowed to have or is it just me). Poll results so far:**

**Remus: 3  
Severus: 1  
Sirius: 3**

**So, Remus and Sirius are tied. There's still time to vote so let me know who you think should be Hermione's love. Belinda**

The next day, I woke early as usual and woke up Ginny. We went down to the common room to find a white wolf with black accents around it's face and eyes. **Picture on profile** It trodded up to us and sat down gracefully. I patted it carefully, then changed into my wolf form with Ginny keeping an eye out and established dominance over it. It bowed down gracefully and licked my chin. I changed back and it trodded obediently at my side as we left for the Great Hall. Ginny and I sat down next to Remus, ignoring the stumbling idiots trying to get away from our familiar.

"Ara, this is Remus." Ara approached the boy, ears back in fear. "Remus, hold out a hand, palm up. Then growl at her and point at me." Ginny giggled, but he did so. Ara looked from me to him, then relaxed and licked his palm. He looked relieved.

"What did I say?" Ginny giggled again and nudged me but I silenced her with a glare.

"I'm going to do it with the others too, it says that you're friends with me, in human terms. In wolf terms, it means you belong to me and she's not to hurt you." He blushed as Ginny giggled harder. "Shuddup, Abby, or I'll tell James and Sirius it was you." Remus looked confused as Ginny gasped.

"You wouldn't!" I nodded. "Ah, come on, Ella!"

"What'd she do?" Remus asked.

"ELLA!" A chorus of two voices echoed through the hall as Sirius and James made their way towards us with Peter following behind. Their hair was bright green with pink stripes. Remus chocked on his laughter as they came closer. Words were printed on each of their foreheads. 'I love Lily Evans.' on James, and 'I love my hair.' on Sirius. Ginny, Remus, and I were literally rolling on the ground, holding our sides laughing.

"Not...not me!" I chocked out.

"MOONY!" They tried again. Remus, unable to say a word, just shook his head. The boys looked confused before eyeing Ginny. "Abby?" Ginny grinned viciously and nodded, still laughing. They stepped forward but I stopped laughing instinctively, eyes narrowed and raised my wand, stepping in front of Ginny. They eyed my wand apprehensively.

"Don't touch my sister." I growled. The nodded eagerly and sat down hastily. Ginny put a hand on my shoulder and began muttering so low that even Remus, with his advanced hearing, couldn't hear what was said.

"Herms, calm down. Remember, this is the past. There's no Death Eaters, Mione. We're safe." I slowly relaxed. No Death Eaters, just four highly confused boys.

"Oh, no! Guys, I'm so sorry!"

"Ella, we get it! You just got Abby back after not knowing what happened to her after a Death Eater attack. We really do get it!" Remus said. The other two nodded, but Peter still looked wary. I nodded.

"Ella, we need to get the other three instated with Ara before _she_ attacks them." I chuckled as they noticed Ara for the first time. She was leaning against Remus, watching them warily but not about to attack.

"Yeah, ok. Now, boys, I want Sirius to hold out your hand to let her sniff, good, now growl and point at me." He did so and she nodded her head to him. "Now, James and Remus, do the same, but point to Abby." They did so while Ginny glared at me. I chuckled.

"What did we just do?" Sirius asked, eyebrow raised. Remus explained his own initiation and blushed as he described what they'd said.

"I would've had James say he was Lily's as only females can be alpha in this pack, but Lily isn't initiated yet, and you four are going to be around her a lot." All of the boys were blushing heavily. "Now, we need to get to class before we get in trouble." It was only then that they noticed that the bell had rang. We ran to class and spent the day laughing. The boys tried to prank me several times but they didn't get it. According to Remus, I had to last at least a year with these maniacs. It would be a fun year.


	9. Chapter 7: Leaving

**Hello Everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been writing but along with this story, I'm sure a lot of you will be happy to know that I've also been working on the sequel to Travels of a Lioness: Lizzie's Story, and another story that I hope everyone will like. Here's the poll results so far:**

**Remus: 4  
Severus: 2  
Sirius: 6**

**Also, I'm going to skip forward quite a bit from when we last left off, to the end of the year actually. Also, there's only a bit of time left to submit an answer to the poll. Now, on with the chapter.**

"Are you completely sure, Miss. Lupus?" Albus Dumbledore was the most infuriating man. I'd said yes thousands of times.

"Professor, kindly do not ask me that again. I will be leaving Abbigale in the company of Aunt Minerva and will be leaving tonight." It was the night before the graduation ceremony and everyone had already taken their N.E.W.T.s. I wasn't going back to my original time, it would feel too foreign to me now. I was going to kill Voldemort. I'd already destroyed Ravenclaw's diadem, there was four left. The locket, the ring, the cup, and the diary. Harry's scar and the snake hadn't been made into horocruxes yet, and I'd killed the diadem. I knew that it was time to go. I hadn't told Ginny, though I thought that she knew. I'd be leaving all five of them letters. Finally, Dumbledore nodded.

"Good luck, dear. I hope to see you in the future."

"As do I, sir. It will mean that we are both still alive." He nodded again. "Give this to Aunt Minerva, and read this when I'm gone." I handed him two letters, each labeled and then turned and left his office, throwing my cloak around me. I no longer thought of it as Harry's. It'd been eight long months since Harry had used this cloak. Eight months since I'd been thrown back in time and joined the Marauders. Seven months since I'd fallen in love with... Couldn't think of that. I was leaving tonight and no one would be going with me. The person I desired didn't belong to me, but to his future. A future that I would fix. I entered the dorms silently, moving swiftly. I reached inside my pocket and pulled out four letters and laid them on the bedside table of each of my boys. My boys. How long since it had been Harry and Ron that had held that position? I sighed heavily, the only noise that I'd made since I'd said the password to the common room. I cast one last glance at the people who'd become my family all too quickly. I turned and fled down the stairs before I could change my mind. No time for that, must deliver Lily and Ginny's letters and then leave before anyone wakes up. I did so, taking longer than necessary by Ginny. I'd explained to her, in the letter. No one but the recipiant could read the letters, so I wasn't worried. According to the old Remus, they hadn't shared the letters anyway. I sighed again, and held my breath as Ginny twitched. I moved out of the room once she'd settled again, checking my pocket to make sure I still had my minimized trunk. I whistled for Ara to come and she did so, slumped slightly in sadness. I held my wand steady, the cloak over us as we moved out into the cold. Once at Hogwarts gates, I apparated us away, not knowing when or if I would see them again. The last thing I saw was a pair of blue eyes looking from a window in the castle. The eyes had stopped twinkling.

**Dumbledore**

The poor child. No, not child. Miss Granger had grown up into a woman while she was here. I sighed in sadness before opening the letter she'd given me. I had no doubt that Minerva and I were not the only ones who had gotten them.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_You told me once that the you thought that parallel universes existed, so that the future **is** changeable. I don't know if you're right, but I'm going to try. If I die, I want you to give the container inserted in the letter to Ron and Harry once I disappear. They had already begun to suspect that I'd been hiding something from them. Tell the Remus, Severus, Minerva and Poppy of that time that I'm sorry I won't be coming back to them. If I suceed, I expect you to destroy the container. No one else is to listen to it, not even you. Only those six. I hope that you won't have to give it to them, but if I die, it will be needed. Keep it safe, it is my life. Thank you, for supporting me. I believe that you should know that I've enclosed a spell inside Ginny's letter that will allow her to go home, if she chooses. If she doesn't, she'll be Abbigale Lupus totally and completely. Do not forget what you promised me two months into my visit here. Thank you._

_Hermione Granger, Puella Lupus, Saviour, Defender, Hope, Light, and fifth Marauder._

I sighed as I took the container that had been magically inserted in the envelope and locked it away with my treasured possesions. I hoped that I'd never have to give it to the six. They'd be heartbroken. As light filled the sky, I heard two distinct howls of pain and knew that Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin had found their letters. An explosion in the dungeons, loud enough to wake the whole castle, showed the Mr. Snape had also found his. I sighed, it was not a good day.

**Sirius**

I woke up to light filtering in the windows and birds chirping. We were graduating today. The day I'd been awaiting and dreading all of my life. It was a happy day. I yawned and stretched like the dog I was, before getting up. My stomach dropped when I saw Remus staring at his table. I saw a letter with my name on it on mine. It shouldn't have made my palms sweat, nor my stomach clench in fear. It shouldn't have, but it did. For some illogical reason, I was afraid of what that letter might contain. I hesitantly reached for it, and saw Remus do the same across the room. I recognized the handwriting immeadiatly. Ella. I read, stomach clenching tighter at each word.

_Sirius Black, Padfoot, Loyal, Friend, Brother, Light, and second Marauder._

_Sirius, this is so hard. You have no clue how hard. How does one tell her family goodbye? How does one move from the brightest light, into the darkest shadow? That is what I'm doing. I'm writing this, because it would be too hard to face you and tell you goodbye. To tell all of you goodbye. You'll probably hate me for this. I'm not coming back until Voldemort is dead, by my hand or someone else's. I know how to destroy him. Abby will try to follow me, I know she will. Don't let her. McGonagall and Dumbledore will take care of her, but she'll need you and Remus and James and Lily. I'm taking Ara, so she'll be all alone. She knew nothing, so don't blame her for not realizing that I would be leaving. Neither did anyone, except Dumbledore. He knew the exact date that I would leave. There will be nothing but grief for me unless Voldemort is dead. I beg that you understand, but will understand if you don't. I have a few pieces of advice for you. First is Peter. He doesn't feel like he belongs in the Marauders. Make him feel like he does. Second, don't let James, Lily, Remus and Peter drift away or become lost in depression. Third, and most importantly, do not try to find me. I am going where no one can follow and will be facing dangers that Alastor Moody couldn't handle. Take care and know I'll always be there when you need me. Remember one thing, live as if everyday is your last. Live as if you won't be here tomorrow. Live and do all you keep putting off. Live for me._

_Puella Lupus, Ella, Wolfpaw, Saviour, Defender, Hope, Light, and fifth Marauder.  
Always, Forever, Once and for All, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good._

I gulped back tears that threatened to overwhelm me. My friend, my pack-mate, Ella was gone. It overwhelmed me and I howled with tears as my counterform would do. I howled with sadness and dispair and knew Moony was doing the same. Somewhere in the castle I heard a humongous boom and knew that she must have left Snape a letter too.

**Remus**

Ella. The name rang through my head as I looked at the letter on my table. I wouldn't open it, not yet. Sirius' face told me enough. She was gone. She wasn't coming back. Ella. Abbigale too? I didn't know, and I didn't care. Ella. Moony howled in my chest, and the human part was in complete agreement for once. We howled together, out loud, letting our pain fill the room, ignoring all else. I vaguely heard James and Peter scrambling out of bed, begging Sirius and I to tell them what was wrong. All I could do was point at their letters. James paled as he read his, Peter fainted, James rushed to the bottom of the stairs and I heard him bellow for Lily and Abbigale with a hoarse voice. Ella. I heard him desperately cry for Ella as if she'd answer if he called hard enough. Ella. Sirius collasped in exhaustion, falling unconcious. I would follow soon. She's gone. That was the last thought I had before collapsing on my bed. I vaguely recalled Abby rushing in, tears streaming, face pale. Ella.

**I want to know what you all think of this change in direction.**


	10. Chapter 8: Visit

**Hello Everyone! I hope you liked the changes I made for the last chapter. Here's the poll results so far:**

**Remus: 4  
Severus: 2  
Sirius: 6**

**Also, there's only a bit of time left to submit an answer to the poll. Now, on with the chapter.**

Occasionally, I sent letters. Occasionally, I stopped by and watched them, not telling them I was there. Occasionally, I sent Howlers to their houses. Nothing worked. I'd left later than the older Remus had said I would, so Lily's class work didn't suffer, but that was the only thing that was different from what the older Remus had told me. Peter drew away from his friends, he was hardly ever with them, Remus was even quieter than before, hardly ever speaking, Sirius and James didn't play any more pranks, didn't make any jokes, Lily didn't smile or laugh. None of them smiled or laughed anymore. Ginny was worse. She hadn't gone home, she'd grown to close to the others to do that. She'd stayed, and suffered with the rest. Ginny had lost her spark, her eyes were dead. Ara often whined to get to her, but I always shushed her. One time, they'd saw me, as I was leaving. I stopped, but didn't turn. They'd see my eyes, they'd see how much it hurt to leave. My voice would stay steady, but my eyes would give me away.

"Ella." That one voice broke my heart. A strangled whisper, as if a prayer. I swallowed heavily.

"Yes." I confirmed, still not turning.

"Ella." Another voice made me turn in surprise. Severus. I knew that they were all having a meeting at Lily and James' house, but I didn't know he was here. That was weird, James, Sirius and Severus getting along. They all looked at me in confusion, hurt and pain. Except Ginny. She looked at me in understanding. I knew what she was going to do, and I hated it.

"Ella." She said. The others backed away ever so slightly so she could be closest to me. I guessed they'd elected her as speaker. "Ella, I..." I knew then, that she'd done something forbidden in the letter I'd given her.

"What did you do?" I asked. She flinched, then lowered her shirt from her shoulder. I gasped and stumbled back.

"Ella."

"I told you no, Abbigale." She flinched back into Remus, who steadied her without a word.

"I don't care." I blinked. She had never told me that. Not caring what I'd said. Everyone had always depended on me for my input, my knowledge. No one had ever said that, and meant it like she did.

"We have too, Puella." I flinched at the cold use of my full name coming from James' mouth. He never called me that, only Ella or Wolfpaw. I looked away and nodded.

"If that's what you want, I will oblige. See you at the end of the war, if we all make it that long." I pulled the Marauder signature from me wrist and threw it to James. He caught it, surprised. I kissed Abby's cheek, then spun away.

"Ella, what are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember the Marauder code? 'If or when there is such a time when one Marauder is no longer welcome in house or group, another will name the Marauder something else except for their common name, a playful name, or their nickname.' My common name is Ella. James has spoken. I'm leaving now."

"No!" I turned to see James thinking hard. His face lit. "Wolfpaw, Wolfpaw, Wolfpaw! Ella, Ella, Ella!" I hid a grin at his obvious exhaultation. I rolled my eyes.

"Had to think about that one, huh Jamie?" He flushed.

"Not everyone memorizes rulebooks, Els." Sirius said, affection clear in his voice. I grinned lightly.

"You'd have to know them to break them, Siri." His face lit in the first grin I'd seen from any of them since I'd left two months ago. I sighed in sadness.

"You're not back to stay." Remus commented, his first words since I'd come. The others looked shocked, like they hadn't even considered the possibility. I nodded.

"You weren't even supposed to see me today. I check on all of you, every once in awhile. I send letters and howlers also, in case you hadn't noticed. I have to be the one to end this, and I can't take you all with me."

"You were there." Lily whispered. "At our wedding, you were there. I heard Ara, but I thought I was imagining it." I looked away and nodded.

"I wouldn't have missed it. Ara misses all of you so much. Everytime I bring her she purposely makes some sort of noise to see if you'll come check and find us. I shush her, but the damage is already done."

"Damage." I flinched at the cold tone.

"Damage. Up until this point, I'd done it secretly and I hadn't wished for you all to know that I was here." I confirmed.

"Ella. Don't." I looked to Ginny and sighed.

"It's..."

"It is not. How many are left, Ella? How many?"

"I've got four of the five. One's left." She sucked in a breath.

"It's almost over." She whispered. I nodded.

"It's almost over."

"Three years left. Merlin, you did it!" My eyes narrowed.

"No, I haven't. I've gotten four, there's one left, plus I've got to kill him. The last one will be easy, but I've still got to kill him." Ginny nodded, but still looked exhaulted.

"What are you two talking about? Four of five? Three years? Last one?" I paled at Remus' voice. It was a voice I recognized from my third year. I glanced outside and gasped.

"Abby, transform now." I whispered. She did so without question. "Everyone else better do so as well." I said before transforming. That was when the moonlight hit him. The clouds had been moving away from the moon when I glanced outside. Everyone transformed as he did. The Marauders had obviously taught Severus, who flew around the room in his raven form. Lily was a doe, Ginny a fox. I howled and Remus did so as well. 'Pack brother,' I said in wolf language. 'I mean no harm, neither do the others, but you must curl up and lay down until the moon goes.' His eyes narrowed and he sniffed me. He sensed no harmful intentions.

'Why do you ask this of me, pack sister?' He asked.

'Our pack mates could be hurt and the prey will run if we give chase tonight. Let us go another night." He nodded and curled up. I turned to normal at the same time as Ginny and we put a strong sleeping spell on him. One of us wouldn't have been able to do it alone, but together it worked and he fell asleep. The others transformed back. "I've stayed too long. I'll see you when this war is over. If I don't survive, just know that I love you all. If that does not satisfy you, a package will be delivered to each of you upon the event of my death. If I die, the package will be delivered. I ask that you not open the packages at the same place, as each of you will have something that belongs to you and only you. Tell him for me, will you? Also, tell him, I'm sorry. I can't explain now. At then end, if I'm still alive, maybe." Before anyone could object, I transformed and leaped out the window. I apparated to France, and then to my home. They wouldn't be able to check the records of Apparition in France, so I was safe.


	11. Chapter 9: The Final Battle

**Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Here are the poll results so far:**

**Remus: 16  
Severus: 5  
Sirius: 7**

**As you can see, Remus is winning by 4 more than half the total votes, and unless a lot of people vote for either Sirius or Severus really soon, Remus will definitely be Hermione's love interest! Belinda**

I jumped and dodged, heading towards my target. It was finally time. I knew that it would be my death or his tonight. I was hoping for his. I ran on, stunning several Death Eaters. I saw Remus, Sirius, Severus, Lily, Ginny and James, all fighting against Death Eaters. As I ran past, they quickly stunned their opponent and followed me. We were now 20 years old. It was December of 1979. I ignored the group at my back, heading straight for my target. I got there just as McGonagall was put under the Cruciatus Curse.

"TOM RIDDLE!" I shouted. He lifted the curse and turned towards me. His face showed a bit of shock.

"Who are you, that speaks my old name?" Voldemort asked, voice a hiss.

"I am one that will defeat you." He threw back his head and laughed, but everyone was now watching the two of us. I could feel my friends stop five feet away.

"You? Defeat me? You're nothing but a half-blood bitch." I heard one of my friends growl loudly, only to be stopped from stepping forward by Ginny.

"She'll be fine, she doesn't need to worry about you too." I heard her murmur.

"Yes, I defeat you. I may be a half-blood bitch, but you're a half-blood bastard, literally." I heard Ginny groan slightly as Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"Crucio!" I let the light zoom toward me. I let the spell hit me and didn't let myself scream, though I couldn't help the fact that I fell to one knee. I shakily stood up, despite the fact that he kept the spell on me.

"You…will…not…win." I said, fighting the curse. Finally, I threw it off, just as Harry always threw off the Imperius curse. The Cruciatus was harder, but it was a good thing to throw off. I stood tall.

"You're a brave bitch, I'll give you that. But you have no tactic. You're weak. Your friends know this. Why did your sister go against your wishes? Why does she no longer look to you for advice? You're useless. You aren't need, or wanted. The one you love doesn't feel the same about you." I could feel his needle pushing deeper but I shoved it out. "Ah, an Occlumens. Wonderful. I love a good challenge. Now, you were saying something about wanting to kill me, girl? How? You're death stare? Drowning me in papers and books? Or how about doing what that pathetic werewolf friend of yours will not. Why don't you rip my throat out?" I practically felt Remus flinch. I grinned viciously.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not Remus Lupin. My name is Puella Lupus, and you'll die tonight, Tom Riddle."

"What makes you so sure that you will succeed where others have failed?" He asked, amused and curious. I grinned.

"Your Horocruxes are gone, Tom. I destroyed every last one of them." He pales and stumbled slightly. I smiled grimly. "Didn't think anyone knew your secret, did you?" I clucked at him a few times. "Shows how mighty and all-knowing Tom Riddle is, doesn't it." I flicked my wand in the air.

Puella Tura Lupus

I flicked it again.

Rasleua pulupul

Voldemort paled drastically.

"You!" He breathed.

"Me." I confirmed. "I am Rasleua and I am your death." I transformed and jumped at him, the wolf flying through the air effortlessly. I held him down, muzzle at his neck. He lay as stiff as a board. I hesitated. Then, I moved slowly backwards until I had all four feet on the floor. I changed back. "You are a disgrace to the title wizard. Avada Kedavra." I whispered. The green like made contact and Voldemort was dead. I felt someone pull me into their arms, but I didn't realize until that person kissed me. I gasped in shock and he deepened the kiss eagerly. I matched him. When we pulled apart, I noticed everyone staring at us. I glared.

"What?" I demanded.

"Finally!" Ginny exclaimed. I grinned and put my head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly.


	12. Chapter 10: The Other Prophecy, the End

**The winner is: REMUS MOONY LUPIN!!!  
The final votes were:**

**Remus: 16  
Severus: 5  
Sirius: 9**

Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"Did you really think…the things he said?" His expression was deadly serious. I looked away. "Ella, did you?" I sighed.

"Yes, I did." He pulled me into a kiss, holding me close.

"Never again. Don't think those things ever again." I smiled lightly. "What did you mean, daughters of the moon? And who is Rasleua?" I smiled and shook my head, pulling away. I opened my arms and Ginny hugged me tightly.

"I love you, Mione." She muttered, low.

"Go home to your family, Gin. Your mission is done." She stumbled back.

"No." She said aloud, not lowering her voice anymore.

"Abby, please." She shook her head.

"No, Ella." She stared at me intently before paling. "No." Instead of being forceful, her words were pleading. "No, please tell me I'm wrong." I sighed and hung my head.

"You're not wrong. Go, Abby. I don't want you to be here." She took my hands, despite my trying to back away.

"No, I'm not leaving. The boys and Lily and I, we'll find a cure. Severus will help." I smiled at the desperation in her tone.

"There was always a chance that I would die." The boys paled and Remus drew in a breath.

"NO!" Ginny exclaimed, sobbing. I sighed and turned away. I transformed and dashed up to the Gryffindor tower. I could hear them following me, but I paid it no mind. I went to the tower and laid on the couch by the fire, turning back to human. I sighed.

"This always was my favorite place." I said, knowing they were there. "It's so peaceful, watching the fire." I heard Ginny sobbing and knew that the others probably had tears in their eyes.

"What did she mean, about you dying." I sighed and waved to the other couches.

"Sit." They sat and I saw their faces. They were filled with pain. "Abby and I haven't been entirely truthful with you, and I haven't been entirely truthful with her, yet." Ginny eyed me. "My name is Puella Lupus, but there was a time that I was called something different. I found some things on my travels. I found my life story." They took in a breath. "In 1979, there was a couple with ten children. The couple had all boys and wanted girls. On September 19th, of that year, the mother gave birth to twin girls. The very day after their happiest moment, the law decreed that all girls between 0 and 17 would be sold to rich families for work. The mother and father decided, since no one yet knew of their girls, that they would give their girls to a different family in hopes of a happier life." I paused. "They took the girls to their close friend, a man by the name of Samuel Granger." Ginny gasped but I ignored her. "Samuel knew that the parents wished for the children to be kept together, but he also knew that they wanted the girls to be happy. Samuel gave one of the girls to his son and another to a man that he'd met one day in the park, who said he and his wife were trying for a baby girl. The man refused at first, but he met Samuel in the hospital one day. Samuel saw that the man was deeply grieved and asked what was wrong. The man told him that his wife had lost their baby, and it had been the wished for girl. Samuel gave the baby to the man, doing a blood ritual to make the girl look a year younger and exactly like the dead baby. So the girls were separated." I paused for a breath. The two girls grew up, not knowing they were adopted or that they had a twin sister. The two girls met again, but didn't know they were family. The Granger girl, named Hermione, was friends with her twins adopted brother. The other twin was named Ginerva, but called Ginny be all. They went through seven years of adventure and sorrow, because they were the best friends of the only one that could defeat Voldemort, a boy named Harry Potter." James gasped and everyone looked from him to her. "Finally, Harry defeated Voldemort, but many were killed in the process. Hermione realized that it was her destiny to stop the killings that had already happened, and so prepared. The day came when two girls attacked her. She was sent back in time and was met by four boys. Her sister, who she didn't know was her sister, deliberately followed her back in time to look out for her friend. You should know the rest." I stayed silent, watching the fire. I saw Ginny trying to take it all in. The others were figuring it all out now, I knew. Everything I'd kept from them.

"Rasleua?" Ginny asked.

"There was a prophecy I found when I found out about our origins. It goes:

After the chosen defeats the evil, two will rewrite. Red and brown, one but two, Rasleua. Brown will go, Red will stay. Grey will triumph and brown will sicken from the spoils of her mission. There is one that will die, and three pairs will love. Brown and Red will rewrite and the world will be at peace. After the chosen defeats the evil, two will rewrite.

"There is one that will die…" Ginny repeated. I sighed and nodded. "That doesn't necessarily mean that you'll be the one to die!" I shook my head and turned back to the fire.

"Remember Dumbledore, Ginny." She paled.

"Please Hermione, you can't leave me. I need you." She begged. I smiled and shook my head.

"That's not true. You're an adult now Gin. You'll be fine. Just let Harry now all about his Aunt Ella when you see him." I closed my eyes and smiled. I heard the door open but didn't open my eyes.

"Am I too late?" I opened my eyes in surprise as I saw Severus enter the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, Sev. Come to join the party?" He scowled but moved closer.

"Lupin, please don't hit me for this." He bent down and kissed me. I felt him sucking more than kissing, like a Dementor would. I heard Remus growling but being restrained. Finally, Severus pulled back, breathing heavily. He stumbled and my eyes widened.

"What did you do?" I whispered. He let out a small pained smile.

"I recognized the symptoms. Bad part is that it works faster now that I've sucked it out." I slowly shook my head. "I couldn't tell any of you before I did it or you wouldn't have let me."

"Bloody Hell! Of course I wouldn't have let you! You're absolutely INSANE!" I yelled. He let out a small laugh and nodded. I turned to the others, who were obviously confused. "The bloody idiot sucked the poison into his own system. He's going to die in minutes." They looked stunned and I saw a tear fall down Ginny's cheek. She moved over to him and stroked his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered. He leaned into her hand and I could tell that he was feverish.

"Lily…Ella." Both of us came over to him while Ginny moved back to the boys. "Love…both. First…first friends." I smiled and nodded while Lily leaned against me in tears. He turned his head to Lily. "Sorry…fifth year…didn't mean to…different for you." I knew what he was talking about and looked away.

"You never answered me about why?" She whispered, tears falling faster.

"I…love…you. Potter…better …but…love …anyway." He struggled out. She pecked his forehead as he closed his eyes. I bowed my head as she cried. I sighed.

"There is one that will die, and three pairs will love. Brown and Red will rewrite and the world will be at peace." I muttered.

"I guess things have a way of working out." Ginny muttered. I nodded, biting my lip. I picked up the light body and carried it out of the tower. No one suggested magic, and I didn't use it. I carried him all the way to the Hospital wing on the first floor. Madame Pomfrey was rushing around but stopped when I pointed at Severus and shook my head. She blinked away tears and pointed to a pallet on the floor by her office. I put him there and went out the door. I waved my wand at Lily and watched as her stomach glowed blue.

"I thought you might need some happy news. Congratulations, Lils, James. It's a boy." I walked away before anyone could say anything. I went down to the Great Hall, going to Dumbledore. "I was dying. He sucked the poison out. He's dead." I whispered. Dumbledore wrapped me in a hug that definitely felt grandfatherly.

"Live for him." I nodded.

Eight months later, Harry James Potter was born to James and Lily Potter. Sirius and I were named godparents. Remus and I married a month later, in a double wedding with Sirius and Ginny. We never went back to our old names, keeping Puella and Abbigale. Our children will grow up in peace.

**THE END**

**How was that? I hope that everyone enjoyed the ending, despite that Hermione didn't get with Sirius or Severus. Let me know how that was, Belinda.**


End file.
